Agricultural pieces of equipment of different models, especially those aimed at preparing the soil, such as levelling harrows, disc harrows, terracing plows and the like, constitute a class of pieces of equipment which bear high loads and operate under several field conditions, which results in intense efforts in both directions, radial and axial. The use of agricultural tilting bearings, such as described in Brazilian Application MU8402968-4, due to the form of assembling them in the structure of the equipment, allows significantly absorbing part of these efforts, especially due to the natural resilience observed in the shaft of the section of discs during the work, whereas it minimizes the negative effects of impacts directly on the structure of the equipment. Therefore, the tilting bearings allow the sections of discs to rotate more freely, with less effort of friction and greater durability of the bearing's internal components. However, it happens that the agricultural tilting bearings existing at the market base themselves on the construction and the specific use at certain projects of each manufacturer of these pieces of equipment, according to their form and fastening methods at the sections of discs and the structure of the equipment.
The specificity verified in current projects on tilting bearings and the pieces of equipment bearing them has been a relevant factor in the low dissemination and use of said bearings. It is quite desirable that these bearings have high level of interchangeability among different products and also among different manufacturers, so that their replacement is made easier even in pieces of equipment which have fastening elements of different sizes.